


Spend My Love Til I'm Broke Inside

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Romance, Drabble, Kinda Morbid, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically inspired by Story Of My Life title art thingy, by that I mean the chorus that it revealed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend My Love Til I'm Broke Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is me being poetic, I guess.

Love is weird. It makes you smile for no rational reason; it makes you cry at the oddest times; it makes you uncontrollably angry. 

And it changes you.

 

(Or maybe it changes other people’s perspective of you. Humans are judgmental by nature, anyways.)

 

He loves Niall, he truly does. And he knows that Niall loves him back. They have been in love for the past three unforgettable years. They have gone through all the phases and all the couple’s fights (and the making-up afterwards) and the curve balls that life has thrown their way. Time and time again, they proved that their love could withstand anything.

 

Well, almost anything.

 

The thing is, Harry also knows that Niall is scarily dependent on _their love_. Not him as a person, per se, but their love. If, god forbid, Harry ever stops being in love with Niall, Niall will wither away. Harry is sure of that.

 

Harry wants to ignore it, pretend that Niall isn’t like that. He wants to believe that Niall can survive if anything should anything should happen to Harry (or his heart). No matter how hard Harry tries, he can’t.

 

Harry is also scared because of how much he loves Niall. Whenever they are in each other’s presence, it’s just so . . . intense. There is no other way to say it. Niall simply becomes everything and anything to Harry and Harry becomes everything and anything to Harry.

 

But the thing that frightens Harry the most is that he can feel how close to the limit he is. He is so close to being all . . . loved-out.

 

He has no love to spare for anyone other than Niall. He doesn’t have enough love left inside him to love his other friends and his family to even of the tiniest fraction of love he spends on Niall.

 

One day, Niall will have spent all of Harry’s love—spent all of it until Harry is utterly broke inside. 

 

Harry doesn’t know what will happen to them when that day arrives.


End file.
